Dearly Beloved
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Yukino hizo la promesa de regresar en cuanto aquella misión terminara. Y al paso de los años, Rogue y Sting aun esperaban por la puerta principal, que su querida amiga regresara con su particular sonrisa .:OT3:.


Si, y mis ataques de angst están presentes, muy, muy presentes, así que disculpen si escribí algo no apto para cardiacos y corazones sensibles.

Advertencia: Character death.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe/Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney

**Genero: **Angst/Tragedy

**Palabras:** 1, 074

.

.

.

**D**early Beloved

Ella se los había prometido, aquella tarde, cuando se había ido de misión, Yukino se los había prometido.

"_Voy a regresar tan rápido como sea posible, ¡Es una promesa!"_

Ella lo había prometido, con una sonrisa, con mirada sincera, ¿Entonces por qué había fallado a su palabra?, ¿Por qué tras días de no aparecer ni mandar una carta, Yukino estaba faltado a la promesa?

Sting y Rogue todos los días, cada vez que el sol hacía presencia en las tierras de Fiore, se levantaban y caminaban hacia la entrada del gremio. Buscando si esta vez ella aparecía, son su rostro sonrojado debido a la vergüenza, con una gran excusa del porqué estaba tardando tanto tiempo. Seguramente alguien había necesitado de su ayuda, no pensaban en algo más que no fuese eso. Yukino era tan buena persona que era imposible no pensar que probablemente, se detuvo en el camino para ayudar a otros.

Orga y Refus lo único que hacían desde entonces, era cuidar de sus dos amigos. Procurar que comieran o durmieran algo, incluso, los habían obligado a realizar alguna que otra misión.

Ya que la desaparición de Yukino Aguria, los había vuelto locos. Pero, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgar sus comportamientos, cuando ellos bien sabían, los sentimientos que aquel par de magos albergaban por la joven maga?

—Rogue-kun, Frosh…

—Ahora no Frosh.

—Sting-kun.

—…

¿Cuánto había pasado ya?, ¿uno, dos… cinco meses?

Y Yukino no había aparecido con su sonrisa ni rostro sonrojado, no había aparecido diciendo lo lamentada que estaba de llegar tarde, ni tampoco, había aparecido cumpliendo con aquella promesa.

"_Voy a regresar tan pronto como sea posible"_

No, no era cierto, ella era una mentirosa, ¡Una maldita y vil mentirosa!

— ¿A dónde vas Rogue?

El mago, voltea para mirar a su amigo que al igual que él, contaba con grandes ojeras en el rostro.

—Al lago.

Claro, aquel lugar donde ellos tres, siempre iban luego de una larga misión. Lugar al que iban para comer algún bocadillo, conversar, contemplar las estrellas y compartir sus sueños.

"_Lo único que quiero es estar con Sting-sama y Rogue-sama siempre, tal y como ahora lo estamos haciendo"_

Mentirosa, vil mentirosa.

Pero a ellos ya no les importaba si lo era o no. Ellos, ahora lo único que querían era que Yukino regresara. No importaba si no lo hubiera hecho pronto, ellos no la regañarían. No importaba si no tenía una increíble excusa con la cual libarse, ellos la perdonaría. Ni tampoco les importaba que se hubiese olvidado de la promesa, ellos también se harían oídos sordos solo, para sonreír ante su llegada.

Ellos le perdonaría la larga espera, realmente lo harían.

—Sting, para de una vez—dijo Orga notando, las botellas tiradas alrededor del trono del maestro del gremio.

Mientras que del otro lado de la habitación, Rogue tiraba otra cajetilla de cigarros ante el ceño fruncido del mago Lohr. Sabiendo que si Yukino estuviese presente, seguramente no los dejaría actuar de esta manera tan idiota.

Pero luego, la realidad lo golpea. _Ella, no estaba_ más aquí.

Y así, el tiempo pasó volando, como fuertes rocas y heladas ondas de viento para aquel par de dragon slayers, quienes aún, no perdían la esperanza de que en cualquier momento, Yukino Aguria aparecería por aquella enorme puerta.

Con el rosto sonriente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pidiendo disculpas por la demora. Pero no ocurrió así, nada, ocurrió así. Los miembros del gremio sin que Sting se diera cuenta, lo habían bajado del puesto de maestro para poner a Orga en su lugar, y este, había decidido no decirle ni una sola palabra al Eucliffe sobre esto.

Las cosas con Rogue tampoco eran mejores. El mago, desde hacía tiempo, había decidido tomar arriesgadas misiones de clase S, quizás, para así poder encontrar pista alguna del porqué, Yukino no se había comunicado con ellos en todo este tiempo.

Ellos querían creer que habían hecho mal como para que ella no regresara. Ni Sting ni Rogue, querían pensar en la otra posible opción que seguramente, sería la correcta de lo que realmente había sucedido.

"_Estoy muy feliz de estar dentro de esta familia. Realmente soy muy feliz en estos momentos"_

Y si lo era, ¿Por qué no regresaba a su hogar?, porqué… ¿Por qué no regresar a donde tu familia te esperaba con los brazos abiertos?

—Rogue, Yukino-kun está…

— ¡Cállate!

Ellos nunca pensarían siquiera, en rendirse ante aquella opción. Ellos serían sordos, ciegos, e incluso mudos ante aquella opción.

_El tiempo sigue pasando…_

—Entonces, ¿Ahora qué? —pregunta Refus Lohr, de un aspecto más maduro, al maestro del gremio.

Orga lo observa y suspira.

—Rogue no está, se ha ido a una misión que dura al menos tres años—dijo mientras miraba hacia donde un trono, en el cual, un rubio de mirada cansada estaba sentado—Es una pena…

—La mujer que ambos amaban nunca regresó, y aunque no lo quieran aceptar, desde hace años que para ella eso iba a ser más que imposible.

—Aun así, eso no deja de ser doloroso.

El mago de ahora, cortos cabellos rubios, suspiró.

—Ambos la siguen esperando a su manera—dice con amargura, y algo, de resentimiento en su voz—Sting dentro del gremio por si ella llegase a cruzar la enorme puerta, mientras que Rogue…

—Camina por cada rincón de Fiore usando de excusas las misiones para ver, si en alguna de aquellas tantas, llegase a encontrarse con ella.

—Si… incluso Frosh y Lector pasan más tiempo en Fairy Tail que aquí.

—Lo sé—mira de nuevo hacia la puerta, en donde Rogue está a punto de iniciar su misión de tres años—Lo sé…

Mientras que Sting y Rogue, lloraban sin lágrimas como ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Solo sintiendo el dolor desgarrando su pecho, solo sintiendo, como la angustia rasgaba su garganta y les impedía gritar.

Solo sintiendo, como la espera era inútil, y que por más que se engañaran, tras trece años de la desaparición de Yukino, ella no regresaría jamás.

Qué ella, Yukino Aguria, desde hacía trece años atrás, entre lágrimas y un charco de sangre, había murmurado miles de lo siento ante la promesa que en ese instante, estaba rompiendo.

"_Voy a regresar tan rápido como sea posible, ¡Es una promesa!"_

Y Rogue y Sting, también habían fallado a su promesa. Ellos, tras trece años de lo sucedido jamás pudieron cumplirla…

"_Bienvenida a casa"_

…, ya que Yukino había sido la primera en romper con su palabra.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

lo sé lo sé, me quieren matar ahora por lo que e hecho ,¡Pero prometo pronto regresar a mis predilectas comedias!

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
